hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 February 2016
00:02:36 !updatelogs 00:02:39 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 1 lines to the page). 00:03:44 I did Jon 00:03:47 if anyone wants to do Karrie 00:04:42 I have to finish Haley 00:09:08 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:09:46 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:18:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:36 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:19:12 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:19:50 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 00:19:56 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:17 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:22 RIP Chat 00:20:35 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:20:48 Yep.. 00:21:16 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:21:37 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:22:28 wb 00:22:31 @ Sas 00:22:33 Thanks xD 00:22:34 Sass * 00:22:55 Hype, I have a video for you that you will enjoy. 00:23:19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldm1jCYsqWs 00:23:24 Enjoy! 00:25:14 YAY 00:25:16 :D 00:25:19 LOL :D 00:25:28 I knew you'd like it. 00:25:29 I went on it then too. 00:25:42 Sometime in 2014. 00:25:46 Raptor is an excellent ride. 00:25:47 Same. 00:25:51 But the wait is soooo lonnngggg. 00:25:59 I've never been to Cedar Point 00:26:13 The longest I've ever waited for Raptor is a 1/2 hour @Hype 00:26:22 @Keranique Then you've never had fun before 00:26:24 :p 00:26:28 (Brb) 00:26:36 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:26:37 I found this comment in the Raptor POV 00:26:38 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:26:39 'OMG, I hate the Raptor so much!!! It really jostles my head on its restraints! It is also my least-favorite coaster and least-favorite coaster @ Cedar Point!' 00:26:41 The longest I've ever waited for it.. 1 hour.. 00:26:57 Haters gonna hate. 00:27:02 @ Keranique 00:27:19 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:06 Back. 00:33:45 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:51 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:57 AGirlCalledKeranique I found this comment in the Raptor POV 'OMG, I hate the Raptor so much!!! It really jostles my head on its restraints! It is also my least-favorite coaster and least-favorite coaster @ Cedar Point!' 7:27 Hypercane The longest I've ever waited for it.. 1 hour.. Haters gonna hate. @ Keranique 00:34:00 @ Sas 00:34:04 Sass * 00:34:19 You're right, haters gonna hate on Raptor. 00:34:24 It's not rough by any means. 00:34:35 @Hype Wow...1 hour!? 00:34:48 Yeah. 00:35:19 I think one time though it shutdown just as I got down to the end was 1 hour and 15 minutes at the very least.. 00:35:36 So that time was wasted.. 00:35:40 Wow...that happened to me on Millennium Force once 00:35:51 Oh ok 00:36:07 I'm nervous 00:36:14 I might be going to the Turks and Caicos this summer 00:36:18 but it's right in the middle of hurricane season 00:36:20 Cool. 00:36:22 Wow. 00:37:24 Wow.. 00:39:11 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:22 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:34 Hi HH 00:39:38 (Brb) 00:39:52 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:41:41 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:35 Aww shucks 00:42:38 I missed Ryne 00:43:43 (back) 00:44:14 Stupid time :P 00:44:26 LOL 00:44:30 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:30 Why? 00:44:32 Hey 00:44:42 I told you that was going to happen :P 00:45:12 I just woke up 00:45:20 I missed Ryne @Sass 00:45:21 :P 00:45:33 ' 00:45:35 lol 00:45:37 Test. 00:45:45 He never came 00:45:49 Or is he just BRB'ing 00:45:51 @HH 00:46:06 Nvm :P 00:46:46 He might be coming tomorrow if he doesn't come tonight 00:47:13 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:48:22 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 00:48:25 Wb 00:49:31 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:49:43 (Puffle) 00:49:54 we will always remember that guy 00:50:33 Yep 00:51:11 Yep. 00:51:22 Too bad he decided to quit Wikia. 00:51:29 Yea 00:51:34 he was my best friend 00:51:38 I wonder, if he will ever return. 00:51:48 I hope so. 00:51:54 Probably when he gets his motivation 00:52:03 Maybe. 00:52:18 Or when he forgets what happened 2 months ago 00:53:01 Yeah.. 00:53:41 Or (unlikely) he starts a new account 00:55:07 Yep. 00:55:53 Strawberry are there any accounts that sound suspicious? 00:56:36 Nope, as far as I know. 00:57:22 We should track any sockpuppets that sound suspicious though 00:57:36 Dwight, 162, and all those guys 00:57:47 Okay, then. 00:58:14 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:24 We never had clear proof that 162 was underage, actually. 00:58:34 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:15 So, Strawberry, tell me what happened in January 00:59:42 Well, we had a problem with a cross-wiki vandal. 00:59:56 Cross-wiki? 00:59:59 Yep. 01:00:06 He was on other wikis before. 01:00:17 The Candy Crush Saga Wiki, in fact. 01:00:46 We also had another vandal who came in here, but, we took control of him. 01:00:59 Who were the names of the vandals? 01:01:03 Besides that, nothing much serious really happened. 01:01:09 The other one was "Kool". 01:01:15 I see 01:01:27 The other one was "Heythereyolo123123123". 01:01:38 The cross-wiki vandal is "Kool", btw. 01:01:51 Oh 01:02:21 By vandals you mean that they spam and do random things? 01:02:26 Yep. 01:02:52 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 01:02:57 Yolo said that EF5 was a nice guy, and that he needs to be in the wiki reunion, even through he was blocked. 01:03:02 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:36 He even criticized our ban history of underage users. 01:04:43 Banning of underage people is legit you know 01:04:57 Vandals are vandals I guess 01:04:58 Yep. 01:05:25 And, now, we came across Nkech's demotion at the end of this month.. 01:05:38 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:40 And I came back 01:06:00 Yep. 01:06:02 back 01:06:09 (hi) 01:06:32 In fact, due to a restriction in our site, junior admins and below are not able to upload images right now. 01:06:37 Wb HH 01:06:45 Wb. 01:06:50 Until March 9 01:06:56 Yeah. 01:07:16 Whoa 01:07:34 Lots and lots of restrictions ever since the January scams 01:09:04 Yep 01:09:04 (Hey) (hello) 01:09:09 Hi. 01:09:22 seems those don't work 01:09:30 it is (hi 01:09:40 *(hi) 01:09:43 (Hi) 01:09:45 (hi) 01:09:55 (Bye) 01:10:12 (hi) 01:10:16 : 01:10:19 * :P 01:10:27 Chainbreaker 01:10:29 :p 01:10:33 (Epic) 01:10:43 chainbreaker (:P 01:10:49 (:P) 01:11:05 Oh shoot got missed up 01:11:07 It's just : p 01:11:08 mixed 01:11:33 I got mixed up :P 01:11:43 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 01:11:48 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:06 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:11 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:12:51 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 01:13:04 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 01:13:07 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:28 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:38 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:02 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 01:14:03 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:14:33 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 01:15:11 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 01:16:02 My net is giving me problems :( 01:16:26 That sucks... 01:17:24 Sass go to ban the person above ya XI 01:17:44 I replied. 01:18:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:50 Now I replied 01:19:23 Hi odile 01:19:29 I saw @icecraft 01:19:42 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 01:19:45 Hey Odile 01:19:56 Replied @Icecraft 01:20:59 Hmm...bye? 01:22:16 Lol 01:22:19 :P 01:23:19 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 01:54:58 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:01 !say !say Azure 01:55:01 !say Azure 01:55:01 Azure 01:55:06 Now that you've been seen on Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki... 01:55:16 !say You now have a user huricane! 01:55:17 You now have a user huricane! 01:55:20 hurricane* 01:55:41 Well, technically it isn't a hurricane yet 01:55:51 But it might become one sometime! 01:56:08 only if you stop asking about rights every day 01:56:12 (epic) 01:56:20 haha i'm talking to Org (troll) 01:56:38 Lol 01:56:38 CouncilOrg, HypercaneTeen told you: how was your vaca? (epic) 01:56:43 WHOA WHAT 01:56:44 sorry 01:56:51 Oops 01:57:02 HypercaneTeen is actually Hypercane 01:57:03 Forgot that was still in there. 01:57:07 I'm surprised the bot still registered it, Nathan 01:57:14 Same. 01:57:21 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:24 Those were said like last year 01:57:27 awesome, now I know what his real name is :3 01:57:59 "Little boys who curse grow up to be democrats" 01:58:02 xD 01:58:03 :p 01:58:08 nkech? 01:58:12 Yes 01:58:15 @ Azure 01:58:23 o 01:58:24 So* 01:58:33 At the moment, you are a tropical invest 01:58:50 However, when you get 5 edits you become a tropical depression 01:59:01 and at 10 you become a tropical storm 01:59:05 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 01:59:23 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 01:59:28 If you manage to become a chat moderator, you automatically become a C1 02:00:13 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:00:16 Rollback represent C2, like AGirlCalledKeranique (AGCK/Keranique) 02:00:18 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:00:28 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 02:00:46 C3 is junior admin, like HurricaneOdile and SnaggyFTW 02:00:58 (Odile and Collin) 02:01:38 C4 is admin, eg StrawberryMaster and Sassmaster15 02:01:44 C4 is admin and C5 is bureaucrat 02:01:50 C5 is like Hypercane and Bobnekaro 02:01:56 Bureaucrat 02:02:50 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:03:10 Org, are you there? 02:03:28 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:03:29 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:03:50 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 02:03:55 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 02:04:34 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:10 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 02:05:15 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:45 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 02:05:54 I am 02:06:01 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2045_Pacific_hurricane_season 02:06:35 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:06:53 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:07:13 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 02:11:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:11:06 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:12:09 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:12:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:05 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:13:25 Hey 02:13:56 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:14:02 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:17 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:14:39 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:14:56 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 02:15:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:15:36 (back) 02:15:52 Hey 02:16:18 Hi 02:16:27 What's up 02:16:33 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:16:47 Nm. 02:19:21 chat is dead 02:20:32 Yep 02:20:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:20:47 Dead 02:20:50 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:23:44 D E A D 02:24:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:26:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:26:26 DEAD 02:27:19 snoree 02:27:59 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:29:08 XD 02:29:09 Lol 02:29:10 Hey Collin! 02:29:14 Hey 02:29:44 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:30:47 Chat has died 02:30:53 Again ;( 02:31:14 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:31:44 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:32:19 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 02:32:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:32:38 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:29 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:35:03 -!- IceCraft87941 has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:18 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 02:35:43 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 02:36:09 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:02 :( 02:37:19 Still dead.... 02:37:21 ;( 02:37:44 (Bbl) 02:37:59 (bye) 02:38:14 -!- IceCraft87941 has left Special:Chat. 02:38:31 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:51 Wb Collin 02:39:17 So just a general question, what's your opinion on Odile requesting for admin? 02:39:47 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:01 I think he has a slight chance, but I'd rather see you as Admin than Odile. 02:40:26 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:31 Cool 02:40:34 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:40:39 hey bob 02:40:39 Hey 02:40:46 Hey Bob! 02:41:15 IceCraft edited his usercane again without my permission. 02:41:23 (facepalm) 02:41:29 Did you revert the edit? 02:41:35 (Facepalm) 02:41:37 Not yet. 02:41:38 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 02:41:41 I may send him a message. 02:41:43 Hey Odile 02:41:45 If he edits again, should we warn him? 02:41:47 Wb Odile 02:42:10 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:42:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:42:16 Bob I need to pm you. 02:42:44 Ok 02:42:45 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:42:51 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:43:11 @Bob If Icecraft edits again without permission, should we warn him? 02:43:20 Idk. 02:43:23 I left him a message. 02:43:57 Okay 02:44:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:44:07 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:37 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 02:44:38 Bob can I edit my own user and on "your" season since I don't even have a info box yet? 02:44:38 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 02:44:50 @Collin Yes, as long as you have my permission first. 02:44:55 Cool 02:44:56 I am once again a C4 storm. 02:45:05 :/ 02:45:12 Why? 02:45:21 Hype wants stability. 02:45:40 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 02:45:40 jk 02:45:41 :-P 02:45:53 I know Hype will do well. 02:45:55 :p 02:45:56 Me too. 02:45:59 ;) * 02:46:37 @Bob Mind if i add an infobox to my usercane for the 2015 season? 02:46:38 I likely wouldn't have done it for Nkech. 02:46:41 @Sassmaster Sure 02:46:47 Thanks :) 02:46:57 Well now I think it is certain Odile won't become a admin 02:47:09 @Collin Let me know when you finish so there won't be an edit conflict. 02:47:13 now that there are like 6 admins 02:47:18 you go ahead 02:47:21 Okay 02:47:22 I'm on a iPad 02:47:31 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 02:47:32 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 02:47:51 I take it this Nkech individual is a very corrupt user 02:49:58 test. 02:50:01 okay pass. 02:50:07 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:50:15 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:50:32 Nkech must have been really nasty when he was around 02:50:42 Only when he was getting demoted. 02:50:51 He changed.. 02:50:52 Only in recent weeks, especially yesterday. 02:50:59 Hmm I see 02:51:03 He was not fit for those rights. 02:51:15 ^ 02:51:28 He is now blacklisted from them. 02:51:34 Forever right? 02:51:35 Okay. 02:51:39 Yes 02:51:41 @ Org 02:51:58 So Nkech won't be able to ever get rights again? 02:52:12 @Hype 02:52:30 Yep. 02:52:38 Okay. 02:52:38 never again 02:53:10 Wow... 02:53:31 So you wouldn't ever want to give him another chance, even at chat mod? 02:53:54 Apparently not 02:54:00 I wouldn't even give him autopatrol, IMO. 02:54:03 ^ 02:54:07 Okay. 02:54:14 Would Hunter be blacklisted in July? 02:54:18 Sorry but after his meltdown no. 02:54:19 Yes 02:54:20 him too 02:54:25 What Hunter did is a lot worse than Nkech IMO. 02:54:30 Yeah 02:54:38 Is Azure still on the blacklist? 02:54:52 For the time being 02:54:55 No but he will be if he keeps mentioning rights. 02:54:59 Okay 02:55:03 Oh NM 02:55:18 Yeah...Whenever a discussion of admins comes up, Azure always said he "dreams" 02:55:20 (facepalm) 02:55:35 I'm fine with staying admin without bcrat. 02:55:43 Okay. 02:55:50 Azure just won't learn.. 02:55:53 (facepalm) 02:55:58 Well now I know that I will have to wait for admin 02:55:59 Okay @Bob 02:56:07 I'm okay though 02:56:13 How many Admins will we have now? 02:56:21 We have Layten, Bob, me & SM. 02:56:22 4 admins and 1 bureaucrat 02:56:36 Hype, didn't you want 6 Admins? 02:56:54 Preferably 9 02:57:06 Okay. Just curious, why that many? 02:57:10 that many!!! 02:57:18 Or maybe 7 02:57:20 Idk 02:57:27 I would settle for 7. 02:57:47 Okay. 02:57:51 7 is probably enough. 02:57:58 We had 5 under Nkech. 02:58:10 The number should be odd for vote ties though 02:58:18 Yep 02:58:33 On another wiki that me and Hyper are colleagues, we have 13 people in the Administration 02:58:34 Do you think Nkech will be on tomorrow? 02:58:54 ^ @ Org 02:58:56 Maybe @Bob 02:59:03 idk.. @ Bob 02:59:06 If he asks for bureaucrat again... 02:59:09 (facepalm) 02:59:10 If he tries anything funny, he's getting blocked. 02:59:40 It's just simply not fair how he should demote all the bureaucrats but himself. 03:00:07 Ikr...he demoted so many people, but when we tried to demote him (facepalm) 03:00:29 That's the price you pay when you give someone Bureaucrat status and they abused it 03:00:34 @Hype We should update the "light colors" on the user rights page. 03:00:41 Yes 03:00:45 Douglas abused it as well. Some bureaucrats just cannot be trusted. 03:00:53 @Org Yep, you're absolutely right 03:01:09 Which is why it is preferable for all wikis to have just one bureaucrats 03:01:17 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Hypothetical_Hurricanes_Wiki:Requests_for_rights 03:01:28 One bureaucrat per one wiki is the motto that should be going around 03:01:37 Yeah 03:01:40 I trust Hype as bureaucrat more than anyone. 03:01:43 ^ 03:01:47 As do I 03:01:56 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:01:58 I know he is a very responsible and trustworthy person 03:02:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:02:02 Nkech probably just wanted the power. 03:02:07 Yeah 03:02:21 Which is why he created his own wiki.. 03:02:27 (facepalm) 03:02:34 Link? 03:02:43 If he moved on THAT fast, it shows he was only here for the rights.. 03:02:53 He has no intention on coming back here 03:03:04 I'm not just here for the rights. I love hurricanes and weather in general. 03:03:04 Hmm... Green light for admin... 03:03:07 jk 03:03:10 :-p 03:03:19 He may as well be banned/blocked forever since he did write how he is never coming back in his demotion reason on the user rights log 03:03:24 @Bob Same here. I love hurricanes which is why I came here 03:03:33 I don't want to permaban Nkech. 03:03:52 If we're giving Hunter yet another chance, we should do the same with Nkech. 03:04:12 I'll give Nkech only ONE more chance. if he blows it, that's it. 03:04:19 Same with Hunter 03:04:21 If he acted the way he did on the other wiki, I would have permanently banned/blocked him because there is no point in letting someone back in if they literally write on their reason for demotion that they are never coming back 03:04:23 ^ 03:04:29 @ Sass 03:04:38 Okay. 03:04:43 Hype and I agreed on it. 03:05:04 If Nkech wants to make a wiki dedicated to Bernie Sanders on his own time, I don't care. I'll let him do whatever he wants :p 03:05:29 Yeah...he's just a power-hungry tyrant looking for rights wherever he goes. 03:05:40 People say the may never come back, (me for example) and yet they come on a few days later, he hasn't left forever yet... It would be dumb to perma ban him (Facepalm) 03:05:52 @Org 03:05:56 I still think Nkech may come back at some point. 03:06:02 I find it interesting how he was trusted with Bureaucrat status from the beginning but all of a sudden, he turned rogue and lost this wiki's confidence 03:06:20 Yeah... 03:06:28 You weren't here to understand the whole story... 03:06:37 he was a good user at the beginning 03:06:48 then he started to do things his w 03:06:52 He was a good user for a while. 03:06:53 own way 03:06:59 @Org He said that HHW felt like home to him. When he lost his rights, he threatened to leave, even though we told him we wanted him to stay, which, IMO, makes someone feel like part of the community. 03:07:23 I began to lose some trust in him when he decided to go get involved with Douglas on another wiki... 03:07:24 Rights should not be the sole reason why they feel like they're part of a community. 03:07:37 ^ 03:07:38 I supported Doug getting globalled, though. 03:07:51 Me and Hyper had experiences with other users with the same mentality on the other wiki 03:07:54 But I did not support getting any random user globalled from the internet for being 12 years old. 03:08:00 ^ 03:08:05 But it's a violation of the Terms of Use, Nekaro 03:08:12 True. 03:08:13 12 years old are legally not allowed to utilize the wiki 03:08:13 It is, though. 03:08:20 We still have the underage rule in place. 03:08:26 Blocked until they are 13, not globalled 03:08:30 ^ 03:08:41 Actually, users can be globally banned until they are 13 03:08:44 Yeah, but we never ask for personal information, though. 03:08:52 ^ 03:08:55 ^ 03:09:00 If they reveal it it's their own fault. 03:09:02 ^ 03:09:07 Ironic fact: In December, I was admin and Sassmaster was nothing. Now we are equal in February :p 03:09:08 Their own fatal mistake... 03:09:18 Why would you perma ban a perfectly good user (never does anything wrong) for being underage 03:09:19 @Bob Ironic, right? xD 03:09:25 Lol 03:09:41 I remember when Nkech made Sassmaster autopatrolled. 03:09:42 January 2014 - TS to C5 for me 03:09:55 @Bob That was 2 days after I joined.. 03:09:57 It seems to me Nkech is reminiscient of another user me and Hyper had to deal with long ago on another wiki 03:10:08 @Org Who? 03:10:19 It's someone better left unsaid.. 03:10:28 Okay, that's fine. 03:10:32 Snaggy, to answer your question, it is to protect underage users from being exposed to the evils of the internet 03:10:38 What Hyper said 03:10:49 @Collin It's still a federal law.. 03:10:51 @Hype What do you think of the idea of introducing a new HHW logo? 03:11:00 That's exactly right, Sassmaster 03:11:01 I like it @ Bob 03:11:04 Okay. 03:11:16 It's time for the 2016 season. Let's rebrand ourselves a bit :p 03:11:20 Lol "evils of the Internet" 03:11:26 Yep :) @Bob 03:11:38 2016 Pokemon hurricane season edited by Sjmaven1993 1 hour ago 03:11:48 Well that was the justification for the U.S. Congress to pass that federal law requiring that no internet website allow underage users, Snaggy 03:11:54 It has "Hurricane Anthony" in it @Hype :D 03:12:03 ^ @Org 03:12:24 Wow, why don't they just make it a law for anyone under 13 to not own a phone, tablet, nothing 03:12:26 Cool :D @ Sass 03:12:34 @Collin LOL :p 03:12:39 Lol 03:12:43 Now, if he could make a Hurricane Thomas @Hype :p 03:12:51 LOL @Collin 03:12:56 It wouldn't be feasible for Congress to do so, Snaggy. So what they did is that they rely on the internet websites to enforce the prohibition 03:13:01 I got my first phone when I was 11. 03:13:11 I had my first computer when I was like 5 or 6. 03:13:12 ^ 03:13:14 why not make it a law for anyone under 13 to just die until you turn 13 03:13:15 So Staff is required under federal law to prohibit those under 13 from utilizing the wiki 03:13:22 LOL :p 03:13:26 @Collin Whoa....calm down 03:13:27 :p 03:13:35 Collin that's a little too far.. 03:13:39 ^ 03:13:41 I'm glad I didn't find this wiki in 2010. 03:13:45 ^^ 03:13:47 why not just make it a law for anyone under 13 not go to school until they are 13 03:13:58 Collin enough. 03:14:00 ^ 03:14:01 If you want to be real technical, local Administrations do have to enforce the federal law 03:14:03 @Collin Okay, seriously, stop. 03:15:01 !logs 03:15:02 Sassmaster15: Logs can be seen here. 03:15:08 So Hyper, Bob, Sass, and Snaggy are technically encouraged if not obliged to enforce the federal law prohibiting those under 13 from utilizing this wiki if you want to be REAL TECHNICAL 03:15:10 I wonder why Nkech would hate so much on the Atlantic basin. 03:15:16 ^ 03:15:30 @Org Yep, that's our job. 03:15:44 Idk care if somebody is underaged if they don't do anything wrong 03:15:54 if they do something wrong then sure ban the, 03:15:54 Ok. But it is a law. 03:15:56 LOL I didn't even know Pacific hurricanes existed until 2009 @Bob :p 03:15:58 them 03:16:11 @Sassmaster Me too, actually. :p Except it was 2007 for me. 03:16:16 It doesn't matter, Snaggy. You are a Administration member and federal law says otherwise. It is either that or someone else enforces it 03:16:19 Cool xD @Bob 03:16:31 Our policy is - if you're under 13, just don't say it. 03:16:38 :p 03:16:43 ^ Exactly If you won't enforce the federal prohibition, then your other colleagues will do so 03:16:46 @Collin It's a federal law. We can't escape it. Deal with it. 03:17:14 ^ 03:17:39 ^ 03:17:50 i was going. To say something 03:18:01 but I won't 03:18:05 Yes because if you don't and you all expose something to a underage that the parent finds out and gets utterly upset, that parent could technically file suit 03:18:12 Ok. 03:18:52 So Congress is trying to avoid parents of underage users from suing in court due to the evils of the internet 03:19:13 So that's the purpose of COPPA. 03:19:13 HHW could be shut down if break that law, right? 03:19:23 * we break 03:19:43 Well, I think Wikia Staff said we don't have to always ban the users if I remember correctly. 03:19:45 Thank you user CouncilOrg for teaching me all of the known federal law on underage users... I will use this information in the future if I need to, jk Hype will take care of it... :-p 03:19:47 But we will not change the rule. 03:20:55 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:21:05 ^ 03:21:14 Well Staff are the ones really obligated to enforce the federal law BUT if you want to be extremely technical, the federal obligation may arguably extend to all local Administrations because for this wiki for example, since Hyper runs it with a support team, he along with his colleagues are suppose to ensure no one under the age of 13 utilize a account for this wiki 03:21:50 !updatelogs 03:21:52 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 03:22:15 Nkech is still on his wiki's chat, alone. :/ 03:22:16 Administration... Does that include junior admins 03:22:19 Yes 03:22:29 What is Nkechs wiki link? 03:22:37 http://hypotheticalhistoryandpolitics.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity 03:22:50 Anybody that has user rights that has the ability to ban/block any user from the chat or wiki site, Snaggy 03:22:56 ^ 03:22:57 ^ 03:23:30 We expect you to be responsible and enforce the rule, because I want you to be our next Admin @Collin 03:23:42 ^ 03:24:08 ^ 03:24:23 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:24:39 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:24:53 I mean, me and Hyper had to deal with a underage user who spammed the other wiki's chat room like crazy 03:25:16 ^ 03:25:17 Nkech is away 03:25:20 We had to deal with a couple Chat spammers... 03:25:21 @Org 03:25:59 Same here on another wiki 03:26:19 By the way, I remember when I first came here, you had a underage user with user rights kick me because I did not have 100 edits 03:26:32 @CouncilOrg Was it Hurricane news/Douglas? 03:26:36 Or was it Spcardozo? 03:27:04 I don't recall but it could have been them 03:27:15 Probably was one of them. 03:27:24 Most likely Douglas. 03:27:33 ^ 03:27:37 Well either way, that underage user was in violation of federal law and the wiki's Terms of Use 03:27:50 He is now globally blocked from Wikia. 03:27:54 I can't believe he gotten user rights 03:28:35 On a different subject: If I make a new logo, what hurricane should be in the spot where Hurricane Isabel currently is? 03:28:57 As an Atlantic fan I'd prefer it to be Atlantic :p 03:28:58 Tropical Storm Colin 03:29:01 LOL 03:29:09 TS Colin of 2010...I remember that one 03:29:13 same 03:29:19 It dissipated and regenerated 03:29:23 Hurricane Tomas? 03:29:28 I remember that one too. 03:29:29 :P 03:29:29 It was C2 03:29:37 It was a fail storm because they spelled Colin wrong :-p 03:29:43 Collin not Colin 03:29:44 LOL 03:29:50 We shall see how 2016's Colin goes. 03:29:51 xD 03:29:56 True 03:30:21 We should probably make our image a strong hurricane of some sort. 03:30:27 For the logo. 03:31:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:31:02 Maybe Wilma? :p 03:31:06 Maybe 03:31:07 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:31:12 2010 started off kind of normal, but turned hyperactive in the second half 03:31:17 Yep 03:31:17 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016022718/gfs_mslp_pcpn_frzn_us_26.png Bonnie? 03:31:25 Still no C5... @Bob ;( 03:31:29 Maybe. 03:32:30 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:32:37 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016022718/gfs_mslp_pcpn_atl_52.png 03:32:43 The Atlantic is getting wetter looking... :p 03:32:46 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:32:52 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/gfs/2016022718/gfs_z500_mslp_us_27.png 03:33:07 I heard that low could give us snow Friday night 03:33:17 So I highly doubt it's Bonnie (crying) 03:33:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:33:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:33:27 But, who knows. 03:33:29 But, but 03:33:37 It has a slight chance. 03:33:43 Unlike "no chance" as Nkech would say. :p 03:33:53 Yep. 03:33:57 CDMC says 10-15% 03:34:03 BNWC says 3-5%. 03:34:12 SMWC says 5-10% 03:34:25 HTMC says 100% chance (raveghwah) 03:34:28 BNWC estimates that there is a 70% chance of getting at least one more storm before June 1. 03:34:32 LOL @Hype 03:34:34 :p 03:34:34 Lol 03:34:49 BNWC's 2016 Atlantic report will be out soon. :p 03:34:51 Guys it's impossibru!! 03:35:03 :P 03:35:30 You know, if Nkech really does leave the Wiki, a spot for forecaster just opened up at my weather center... :) 03:35:32 ;) 03:35:42 I'll release my official 2016 forecast next week. 03:35:51 As in, real factors, real events. 03:36:15 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:36:19 Cool. 03:36:28 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:36:37 http://www.tropicaltidbits.com/recon/ ... 03:36:37 !updatelogs 03:36:39 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 35 lines to the page). 03:37:26 The WPAC has been inactive so far 03:37:34 We haven't had Mirinae yet :p 03:37:37 :D 03:37:45 I want Mirinae to be a fail. 03:38:03 Same 03:38:15 Before you know it, we will be getting storms again. 03:38:18 Same. 03:38:27 Ignore the NHC. Atlantic hurricane season starts May 1, not June 1 :p 03:38:40 Imagine how many users we'll get once hurricane season starts! 03:38:46 It should be interesting. 03:38:50 On May 1 ;) 03:38:59 There was a post-Alex boom that brought us Keranique and several fail storms. 03:39:11 Yep. 03:39:30 Speaking of which, Destiny went inactive again.. 03:39:38 BNWC defines Atlantic hurricane season from May 1 to November 15. (Yes, it ends earlier than official) 03:39:43 Destiny was on last night. 03:39:48 Oh. 03:39:53 Oops. 03:40:00 (facepalm) 03:40:04 Think about it, THANKSGIVING is in hurricane season. We never see storms around then in the Atlantic, it seems, yet we get May storms a lot. 03:40:16 Yeah... 03:40:24 The Pacific had Sandra on Thanksgiving this year 03:40:37 But I haven't seen many late November storms in the Atlantic. 03:41:21 (brb) 03:41:25 Sorry.. 03:41:32 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:41:34 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:41:46 It's okay. :p 03:42:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:42:03 It does seem as we get more May storms than late November storms though. 03:42:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:42:08 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:42:15 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:42:21 Besides 2005, a late November storm has not formed at all in the past 10 years. 03:43:01 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:43:57 My mom thinks Atlantic hurricane season ends in late October :p 03:44:27 Melissa doesn't count? 03:44:28 :P 03:44:45 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:44:51 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 03:45:09 Maybe it should. :p 03:45:53 Early season storms tend to be weaker and more numerous, but late season storms tend to be stronger and less numerous. 03:45:54 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 03:46:20 For instance, October storms are more likely to undergo rapid intensification, it seems. 03:47:45 Bye my eyes keep shutting. 03:47:47 !updatelogs 03:47:49 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 2 lines to the page). 03:47:50 \o 03:47:51 Bye (bye) 03:47:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 03:49:44 I am going to go as well 03:49:47 Good bye all 03:50:11 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 03:50:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:50:52 (back) 03:51:59 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 03:52:00 Thanks 03:52:03 Np. 03:52:08 I'm working on my serious 2016 Atlantic forecast right now. 03:52:31 Cool. Can't wait to see it! :) 03:53:43 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 03:54:11 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 03:55:18 In order to get this season above average, we'd need 14 named storms. 03:55:29 As well as 6 hurricanes and 3 major hurricanes. 03:56:32 Yeah...I mainly want at least one C5. 03:56:35 :p 03:57:04 14 seems reachable, especially with a La Nina 03:57:18 It does. 03:58:46 I'm also sure we can get 3 major hurricanes -since in the past 2 season we have had 2 majors. 03:58:53 * seasons 03:59:53 Here is my official prediction, based off serious factors: 04:00:00 16 named storms, 7 hurricanes, 4 major hurricanes. 04:00:16 That 21/10/5 season was just the way I wanted it to be :p 04:00:24 Cool. Seems reasonable. 04:00:26 LOL 04:00:27 Thanks. 04:00:27 :p 04:00:29 Np. 04:01:02 !updatelogs 04:01:05 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 04:01:20 The reason I'm not forecasting 20+ storms is due to the fact that the water temperatures in the North Atlantic are forecast to be below normal, as well as slightly below average precip in the MDR. 04:02:09 Yeah...I'm expecting a 2004-like season, just slightly less active than that. 20+ seems a little unrealistic. 04:03:13 Sounds plausible. 04:04:11 Yep. I'm going to head out now....talk to you tomorrow! 04:04:14 (Bye) 04:04:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 04:05:04 Bye 04:05:06 (bye) 04:10:12 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has joined Special:Chat. 04:10:21 -!- Bumblebee the transformer has left Special:Chat. 04:10:51 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:02 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 04:14:06 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 04:16:45 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 04:20:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 04:24:31 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:26:52 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:26:53 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:30:19 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:30:47 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:34:07 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:34:16 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 04:34:22 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 04:39:04 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:40:09 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 04:40:18 Back. 04:40:49 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:40:51 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:44:39 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:46:47 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:47:17 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:48:57 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 04:49:05 Hey 04:50:11 Hi 04:50:11 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 04:50:14 (hi) 04:50:18 Wb Odile 04:50:28 Hey Odile (hi) 04:53:47 So... 04:54:20 ... 04:55:26 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 04:56:13 And My Editing Streak Continues!!! 04:56:35 3 Days! :-P 04:57:23 Yay! :) 04:57:42 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 04:57:44 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 04:58:11 !updatelogs 04:58:13 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 04:59:10 BREAKING NEWS: Polar Storm Rhett currently has 70 MPH winds... is expected to become a 200 MPH Polar Cyclone 04:59:39 The strongest polar cyclone of either the Arctic or the Antarctic Basins 04:59:48 Strongest than NOEL!!! 04:59:57 Wow... :O 05:00:19 Switched Logo i see 05:00:21 Nice! 05:00:50 Thanks! 05:00:57 Guess what it is? 05:00:59 :p 05:01:00 Np 05:01:11 uhh... Cedar Point> 05:01:12 ? 05:01:20 Hint: It has something to do with Cedar Point xD 05:01:38 Is it Cedar Point? :-p 05:01:55 It's a roller coaster at Cedar Point :p 05:02:10 Also known as Hype's favorite. 05:02:18 Cool 05:02:56 Can you guess which one? A: Blue Streak B: Magnum XL-200 C: Raptor D: Maverick 05:03:10 P.S. Thanks again xD 05:04:27 B 05:04:33 NM 05:04:34 D 05:04:34 Nope. 05:04:42 Not B or D 05:04:44 C 05:04:45 A 05:04:54 Yep, C is correct :p 05:04:55 I had to get it right :-P 05:05:14 Well, you got it, and then you were wrong again :p 05:05:48 Although, Blue Streak is technically correct since it's in the background. 05:08:28 Maybe tonight i will finally write information for my 2016 atlantic season :-P 05:08:37 Write info for all storms 05:09:00 Cool. :p 05:09:06 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 05:09:08 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 05:09:39 If you want any help, let me know. 05:12:17 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Atlantic_Hurricane_Season_(Predictions) that season and my antarctic season are special to me, because they are two seasons that i created within a week that i joined 05:12:46 Kind of like bob and his 2016 season also... 05:14:10 Wow...that's cool. I really like that season so far. 05:14:44 Now, this season is my baby. First season I ever did http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Atlantic_hurricane_season_(Sassmaster15) 05:15:26 We all have that one special season 05:15:37 Yep, we do :) 05:16:15 the first season everybody usually creates is the 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season 05:16:25 Their "Predictions" 05:16:28 I noticed that lol :p 05:16:38 Mine wasn't a prediction, though 05:16:58 Yeah 05:17:00 :-P 05:17:04 xD 05:19:25 My very very first article i think was deleted 05:19:32 i am looking for it... 05:19:39 What? Why was that? 05:19:45 IDK 05:19:50 Hmm... 05:19:52 i haven't seen it in like months 05:20:04 It wasn't that great of a article 05:20:12 just for fun season i made 05:20:25 Cool. 05:20:37 I would've liked to see it. 05:20:45 2016 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Collin DuPuis) was what is was called 05:21:02 Colin was a Cat 5 :-P 05:21:07 I'll look for it and restore it if I find it 05:21:12 Cool lol :p 05:22:02 LOL 05:22:04 i found it 05:22:28 It doesn't even have infoboxes :-P 05:22:30 http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Hurricane_Season_(Collin_DuPuis) 05:22:43 Like Nkech's first season.. :p 05:22:53 I nailed alex as a cat 1 05:22:59 just didn't get time right 05:23:13 Yeah.. 05:23:43 Hopefully you're right about Colin xD 05:23:53 I'll throw you a HHW party if that actually happens. 05:24:57 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 05:25:10 but i didn't and it still said the names of the 2015 season :-P 05:25:24 LOL How funny! :) 05:25:55 That must've been embarrassing... 05:26:01 Yeah it was 05:26:13 And then i said TWICE that "I fixed it 05:26:26 Yep. 05:26:35 I didn't know i replied to SM already, so I said it again 05:26:45 and then i realized it 05:26:52 so i tried to delete the comment 05:27:01 Okay :p 05:27:11 but because i didn't have rights, i couldn't :-P 05:27:18 Oh xD 05:28:25 !logs 05:28:25 Sassmaster15: Logs can be seen here. 05:29:00 Did we tell you Emma's block was shortened to 5 months? 05:29:35 No 05:29:42 but now i know i guess... 05:29:57 Yep. What do you think of it? 05:30:59 IDK yet 05:31:06 Okay 05:31:33 Me and "Emma" don't really have that great of history :-P 05:31:55 Yeah...I still remember that argument you got into with him :p 05:32:15 Yeah 05:32:44 You were on fire that day xD 05:32:49 :-P 05:33:06 My friends call it "Collin Rage" 05:33:16 LOL :p 05:33:24 It usually happens when i fail at a game 05:33:34 i've never done it on another human 05:33:39 but... 05:33:48 Trust me, you won big-time that day... 05:33:57 :p 05:34:00 i just let my thoughts flow 05:34:12 whether he liked it or not :-P 05:34:35 Yep :) 05:35:13 And it all could of been avoided if he wouldn't of argued with me about suffocation 05:35:17 :-P 05:35:33 Yeah....Hunter just loved to get into it with everybody. 05:35:44 Yep 05:36:31 And when that happened, I left chat and listened to a calm linkin park song 05:36:34 CALM 05:36:56 Ah, Linkin Park... I was too scared to say anything that day because I was only a regular user and couldn't do anything about it :p 05:37:02 :-P 05:37:56 I had a feeling starting after we chased after Douglas on another wiki, that "She" wasn't who she said she was... 05:38:13 Yeah... 05:38:22 And that feeling just kept growing until we finally discovered who "She" really was 05:38:44 Yeah...As "michelle," his stories never really made sense... 05:39:08 My Favorite 05:39:11 Like the cancer that lasted only 2 days or something like that (facepalm) 05:39:17 One Day: Guys I have Breast Cancer 05:39:26 Next day: Im cured 05:39:27 Next Day: Guys i'm fine! 05:39:30 (facepalm) 05:39:35 (facepalm) 05:40:08 Or those crazy mary jane stories (facepalm) 05:40:16 Yep. :/ 05:40:24 knew they weren't real when she said Mary Jane escaped prison again 05:40:29 (facepalm) 05:40:35 (facepalm) 05:40:50 Like WTF, she is in prison, the out, then in, the out, ETC 05:42:02 Ugh...remember when he told about the time "Michelle" supposedly gave McDonald's to a homeless man and then kicked him out? (facepalm) 05:42:43 (facepalm) 05:43:18 Or the time he placed all those alts on chat of her supposed "friends"? 05:43:41 I remember "she" said she was the tallest and oldest of the wiki the Ryne said "are you 6'0 and 21 years old" then she said she was 6'2 and 28... (Facepalm) 05:43:46 yeah @Sassmaster 05:43:52 (facepalm) 05:44:25 Ugh, these stories are bringing back so many memories... (facepalm) 05:45:28 On a different note: I'm surprised i wasn;t blacklisted from rights when i joined :-/ 05:45:48 What do you mean? Did you request them a lot? 05:46:09 When i had joined they were talking about promoting SM to Admin 05:46:21 and i asked "Can I have admin powers?" 05:46:35 I had no idea what they were :-P 05:46:42 They of course said no 05:46:48 I asked why 05:46:50 Wow....I don't think they would have blacklisted you for that, though. 05:46:53 over and over again 05:47:04 I'm not surprised they said "no", however :p 05:47:05 every single chat 05:47:09 :-P 05:47:13 LOL 05:47:29 That was Collim1009 05:47:36 I am SnaggyFTW 05:47:45 Well, I'm going to try to get you promoted to Admin, since Hype is increasing staff. 05:47:50 were you here when i was Collim1009? 05:47:53 No. 05:47:56 oh 05:48:06 I meant to make my account name Collin1009 05:48:19 since october 9 is my birthday (1009) 05:48:29 Cool! :) 05:48:32 but mistyped and it became "Collim1009" 05:48:43 and i was like... 05:48:44 Meh 05:48:45 We all make mistakes.. 05:48:58 The i changed it to SnaggyFTW 05:49:22 Okay. Just curious, how did you come up with that username? 05:49:45 Long story short 05:49:51 SnaggyvsGaming is my gamertag 05:49:58 FTW means For the Win 05:50:06 Okay, that makes sense. 05:50:14 Cool. 05:50:29 How i came up with Snaggy though... 05:50:36 i was watching scooby doo 05:50:46 Shaggy was on the screen 05:50:53 Snaggy, Shaggy 05:50:54 I thought it was a Scooby Doo reference.. :p 05:51:02 I'm not joking. 05:51:09 xD 05:51:16 People actually called me ShaggyvsGaming 05:51:22 Wow. 05:51:25 XD 05:51:28 :p 05:52:23 http://ratings.tankionline.com/en/user/SnaggyFTW/ 05:52:28 here i am on tanki 05:52:38 http://ratings.tankionline.com/en/user/SnaggyvsGaming/ 05:52:44 there is my better account 05:53:16 Wow...nice! 05:53:19 just a game i play 05:53:25 from time to time 05:53:39 Okay. 05:54:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMgsC8kVOBI Song I am learning to play on guitar 05:55:15 yeah 05:55:18 Guitarist 05:55:35 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 05:55:36 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 05:55:38 Nice. I used to play when I was younger, but I lost interest. 05:56:07 Cool 05:56:11 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 05:56:38 Yep. How long have you been playing guitar? 05:56:56 4-5 years 05:57:04 started out very slow 05:57:29 I'm even in a band with User:HypotheticalTornado or Jason 05:57:45 That's really cool! :) 05:57:56 Yeah :-) 05:58:35 How long has the band been together? 05:59:41 2 Months now i think 06:00:21 /updatelog 06:00:24 Wow...have you played anywhere? If so, where? 06:00:24 /updatelogs 06:00:29 !updatelogs 06:00:35 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 06:00:40 :-P 06:00:49 4 lines!? Really HyBot.... 06:00:54 Since we still like got ya know... 06:00:57 SCHOOL 06:01:17 xD 06:01:45 we don't really have time, except if we head over on weekends like today i did (why i wasn't on earlier) 06:01:53 we got some ideas when we gonna play though 06:02:06 Cool. 06:02:10 Next School Fundraiser 06:02:12 jk 06:02:15 LOL 06:02:32 We Would do better than those boring 25 minute videos 06:02:49 Well I'm gonna go to bed... 06:02:52 (hi) 06:02:56 Me too... (Bye) 06:03:06 Talk to you tomorrow. 06:03:07 See you tomorrow 06:03:10 (bye) 06:03:10 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 06:03:11 -!- SnaggyFTW has left Special:Chat. 06:08:20 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 06:08:25 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 06:19:59 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 06:20:07 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 14:56:45 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 14:58:26 !hello 14:58:27 Hello there 14:58:51 !hello Hypercane 14:58:51 Hello there, Hypercane 15:00:17 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:30 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 15:03:45 Hey 15:03:53 !updatelogs 15:03:55 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 9 lines to the page). 15:03:59 Hi Bob! 15:04:08 Hey Bob. 15:05:05 I saw Nkech's update. 15:05:13 Has he been on chat this morning? 15:05:26 Yep. 15:05:44 Yeah 15:06:36 I noticed he made his status "Strong El Niño" instead of "Very Strong El Niño" 15:07:05 Yep...maybe that means something? :) 15:07:29 I hope he comes back for the wiki reunion. 15:08:10 Because he played such a crucial role in eliminating underage users, I'll invite him. 15:08:19 He might get lonely on his own wiki... 15:08:29 Okay, cool 15:08:32 I still think that may happen. 15:08:44 Hi Bob 15:09:33 Hey Hype 15:10:39 I believe blacklisting Nkech forever is just too harsh. 15:11:18 If he comes back in a few years and apologizes for the meltdown, then he may be more able to handle user rights. 15:11:28 Okay. 15:11:38 I'll accept that 15:11:44 Ok. 15:12:13 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:12:13 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:19:47 *Chat is dead* 15:20:05 dead chat 15:20:22 Yep 15:20:48 Yeah 15:20:54 BNWC still gives Nkech a 30% chance of regeneration within the next week 15:21:40 @SM A forecaster spot just opened at the SMWC if you're interested. http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/Sass_Master_Weather_Center 15:21:51 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:22:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:23:28 Okay. 15:25:14 HTMC gives him a 10% chance of regeneration. 15:25:27 Poll: Should we give Nkech the "extratropical" tag or does he not deserve it? 15:25:42 Added @SM 15:25:50 Okay. 15:26:19 @Bob I think we should give it to him. 15:26:33 Me too. 15:26:45 He didn't really do anything that bad except his meltdown 15:27:04 Yeah 15:27:04 Even though he did abuse power. 15:27:44 I guess I will take over Season 9 of HI, unless Nkech says in the next few days he will still do it. 15:27:50 Okay. 15:29:57 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:30:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:30:37 Would you need a new co-host? 15:31:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:31:11 Yep 15:31:36 I'm not sure whether it should be Hype, Sassmaster, or SM 15:32:27 I will give the empty judge position to Collin if he does accept it. If not, I will ask Keranique 15:32:52 Okay. I'd like to remain a judge, if you don't mind. 15:33:07 Ok. 15:33:18 So you're not interested in being co-host? 15:33:57 Unfortunately, I'm not, at the moment. I'm really sorry. 15:34:13 Ok. It's fine. 15:34:17 Thanks 15:34:20 Np. 15:34:44 SM, if Nkech leaves, would you be interested in being a co-host of HI Season 9? 15:35:08 Hmm.. sure. 15:35:14 Ok. 15:36:35 !updatelogs 15:36:37 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 7 lines to the page). 15:38:35 Jack has been inactive for 26 days now. 15:38:49 ;( 15:38:49 Yep. 15:38:51 ;( 15:38:55 He will be shocked when he hears what happened to Nkech, if he comes back. 15:39:04 Yeah. 15:39:09 Jack still posts on his Twitter. 15:41:50 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 15:42:04 He disappeared without a trace 15:47:17 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 15:47:30 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 15:51:58 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 15:52:19 Wb Hype. 15:52:23 Wb Hype. 15:52:41 I wrecked the battlefield as Darth Vader. 15:55:57 :p 15:56:45 -!- DarrenDude has joined Special:Chat. 15:56:50 Hey Darren 15:56:56 Hello! 15:57:10 Hey Darren. 15:57:18 (Wave) 15:57:34 How's Nkech? Is he coming back? 15:57:58 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 15:58:03 He says he is in a "Strong El Niño" 15:58:05 Hello. 15:58:08 Hey CouncilOrg 15:58:09 Welcome! 15:59:07 I see the chat is lively as ever 15:59:24 Hmm... yeah? 15:59:44 What did Nkech say his morning on chat? 16:00:01 Nothing much, actually. 16:00:22 I just came here to tell Nathan that he should join me on the other wiki for a role play 16:00:29 Hmm... what? 16:00:33 Who's Nathan? 16:00:35 ^ 16:00:37 Who's Nathan? 16:00:37 Hypercane 16:00:42 Oh. 16:00:46 Oh. 16:00:59 Wow, you all sound surprised lol 16:01:05 We do. 16:01:56 Well it's to be expected 16:02:07 I will be right back. Got to do something real quick 16:02:09 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 16:02:12 Ok 16:02:13 Okay, then. 16:02:17 Okay 16:02:26 Weird... 16:02:28 Hype's name is "Nathan"? 16:02:34 I thought he was named Thomas 16:02:37 I honestly thought his name Thomas. 16:02:43 *name was 16:03:06 I bet no one can guess my name. Mwahahaha! 16:03:25 @Darren Is it James? 16:03:30 :p 16:03:33 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 16:03:41 Darren? LOL 16:03:49 I have returned 16:03:54 Wb. 16:03:55 Hint: It starts with a D and ends with an E it also has 2 Rs one A and one E. You'll never guess. 16:03:57 Welcome back. 16:04:09 As for Hyper's name, his real one is Thomas but I like to call him Nathan due to his last name being similar to it 16:04:12 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 16:04:20 Oh :p 16:04:21 *Ends with N 16:04:22 Oh. 16:04:32 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 16:04:37 Back 16:04:37 Hey Keranique! 16:04:40 Hey Keranique 16:05:04 I'm waiting for Nkech to come on chat 16:05:08 Of my name want Darren, I would want it to be either Mike or Owen. 16:05:19 *Wasnt 16:05:22 :p 16:05:58 Bob no one in 1,000,000 years would guess your name. :P 16:06:03 LO 16:06:08 *LOL :p 16:06:13 :P 16:06:28 Bob, I wonder if Nkech will lash out when he does come back to the chat 16:06:38 No. 16:06:41 I doubt it 16:06:43 Nope. 16:06:57 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 16:07:02 Hi! 16:07:41 BNWC was spot on with Collin's return, let's see how hey forecast Nkech's return. 16:07:44 :p 16:07:49 -!- DarrenDude has left Special:Chat. 16:07:58 *they 16:08:16 Anthony is at C4 status :P 16:08:20 Yep 16:08:21 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:08:25 Yeah. 16:08:41 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:08:48 Oh Nathan has returned 16:08:57 Hey "Nathan" LOL 16:08:59 :p 16:09:03 Hi.. 16:09:03 Hey "Nathan". :P 16:09:25 Nathan, you should head on over to the other wiki chat for a possible role play 16:09:34 I'm waiting for Nkech to come on chat 16:10:57 Nkech is sure taking his sweet time 16:14:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:43 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 16:17:54 I like how Nathan lags 16:17:58 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 16:18:35 .-. 16:18:40 !updatelogs 16:18:43 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 25 lines to the page). 16:19:49 Oh so Nkech is "retiring" 16:19:52 I just saw his blog 16:20:03 That he made two days ago lol 16:21:17 Yep, he "retired". 16:22:09 Shows he was just here because he was a bureaucrat. 16:22:15 Well the way he wrote the blog seems to me he is being very childish 16:22:45 Ikr? 16:23:30 I would have been like "Bye Felicia! See you in the next life: 16:23:58 " 16:24:13 I said something on the other chat in main. 16:24:29 I know 16:25:47 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 16:25:59 Hey Sass. 16:26:03 Hi SM. 16:26:28 Hi 16:26:32 Hi master of the sass. 16:26:40 Hi Keranique Hi Hype 16:26:54 I'm seeing a biography film that's like almost 2 hours long :( 16:27:30 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has left Special:Chat. 16:27:34 Wow. 16:27:38 Wow.. Who's biography? 16:27:50 -!- AGirlCalledKeranique has joined Special:Chat. 16:27:58 Eddie the Eagle 16:28:15 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 16:28:24 Wow 16:28:25 (bk) 16:28:27 Hey Bob! 16:28:28 Wb 16:28:30 Hey 16:28:33 Thanks 16:28:34 Np. 16:28:43 !updatelogs 16:28:45 Bobnekaro: Logs updated (uploaded 25 lines to the page). 16:29:39 Wb bob/ 16:29:42 o/ * 16:30:01 Thanks again. :p 16:30:15 Wb Bob 16:30:36 Thanks for a third time. :p 16:31:52 -!- Sassmaster15 has left Special:Chat. 16:32:01 Come on, Nkech. 16:32:05 (angry) 16:32:26 -!- Sassmaster15 has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:36 What now? 16:32:47 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 16:32:51 Hey Nkech! 16:32:56 Hey 16:32:57 Before you leave, I have a few questions to ask. 16:33:04 Hi Nkech 16:33:13 This will likely be the last day I'm here all day, so, ask away 16:33:20 The first one is: Would you like an "Extratropical" tag for your userpage? 16:33:40 Not yet, I'll tell you when I do 16:33:43 Okay. 16:33:57 The second one is: Will you still do Hurricane Idol Season 9? 16:34:24 Maybe, maybe not, who knows 16:34:32 Okay. 16:34:42 And finally, would you like to participate in the wiki reunion in the fall? 16:35:14 Maybe under a certain circumstance 16:35:25 Okay. 16:35:48 And that circumstance is that you guys apologize to me for lying. 16:35:48 Test. 16:35:59 We're not apologizing for anything. 16:36:11 Then I'm not apologizing for anything either 16:36:18 Lying? 16:36:19 Wow.. 16:36:26 Do you have proof? 16:36:34 Do you even have proof that you asked that question? 16:36:42 We never lied to you. 16:36:46 Remember, words are not proof. 16:36:47 I'm sorry, but I did not lie. You were actually doing fairly well as a bureaucrat until your meltdown on Friday. I was initially neutral on your demotion, but changed to support after you refused to demote yourself. 16:36:59 When the community wanted it. 16:37:49 A couple days before I was demoted, I asked you guys how I was doing as a crat, and not all of you gave your honest opinion. How could I have gotten a demotion if I thought I was doing good from you not telling the truth? 16:38:07 Oh. 16:38:13 I don't recall being asked that question. Does anyone else remember being asked that? 16:38:16 ^ 16:38:22 I don't, honestly. 16:38:46 I do remember him asking that. 16:38:52 ^ 16:39:17 I'm sorry, I should have told you I wasn't really a fan of the way that you had user rights requests closed. 16:39:19 I must have been away, then.] 16:39:21 ^ 16:39:26 @SM I believe it was late at night 16:39:34 Oh. 16:39:41 No, in fact, I recall Sassmaster answering when I asked the question. 16:39:55 Still, calling us liars (including the ones who were not there) is... well. 16:39:55 Is there proof of that? 16:39:56 But, I wasn't supporting your demotion at all, until your meltdown in chat on Friday. 16:40:10 @Nkech Like, are their chat logs or something? 16:40:13 * there 16:40:23 !updatelogs 2016 02 28